Skinny Love
by WizardWay
Summary: Because apparently, both Oliver and Percy are extremely blind. Written for the Guilty Pleasure Fic Exchange, for SilverPotion205.


**Guilty Pleasure Exchange for SilverPotion205**

**Pairing: Oliver/Percy**

Percy was absolutely flawless in every way.

At least, in Oliver Wood's humble opinion.

Everything about him was perfect – Even when he would get worked up about school work, or was having one of his arrogant spells, or when his ambition got the better of him, it was all endearing to Oliver.

He'd had a crush on his best mate since they were fourteen years old.

It wasn't good – For either of them.

You may ask why. I mean, they're best friends, aren't they? They already have a bond. Why not just make it a stronger one?

First off, Percy was straight. This was probably the biggest issue in the chance of Oliver pursuing the relationship. Percy had never shown any affinity for liking guys, and Oliver knew it. (Didn't mean he liked it much, though.) It wasn't like Percy was prejudiced or anything – He knew that Oliver was gay, and was fine with it. Still – It just wasn't enough for Oliver.

Second, there was Percy's girlfriend to take into matters. Penny. Penny was absolutely gorgeous, Oliver had to admit. Not only that, but she was smart, funny, and a perfect match for Percy. Oliver really, truly liked Penny. He'd gotten to spend quite a bit of time with her, thanks to her relationship with his best mate, and she was probably the sweetest, most caring girl he'd ever had the fortune to meet.

But why did Percy have to fall for her?

Oliver knew that wasn't fair – Percy and Penny were probably the only couple Oliver had ever seen that could be described as a match made in heaven. Oliver knew how cut up Percy had been when Penny was petrified, back in sixth year. It made him feel guilty about wanting them to break up.

But not guilty enough to try and get rid of his feelings.

(Not that he could get rid of them, even if he wanted to.)

Oliver wished he could just move on, get over Percy, and only think of him platonically, as a best mate, the best mate that anyone could ever have.

But he couldn't forget Percy. He just couldn't get him out of his head.

He tried so hard – He dated around and hooked up with multiple guys, trying to get rid of his little crush. Still, while touching them, while kissing them, he couldn't help but wish it was Percy he could hear moaning his name.

These were very dark and disturbing thoughts that Oliver really didn't like.

Obviously, that approach to the problem wasn't going to work.

Instead, he threw all of his time and energy into Quidditch, working hard to get his team in top condition. Never stopping, never ceasing, endless Quidditch. This helped a bit. Oliver would live and breathe Quidditch continually. He'd think about Quidditch all day, revel in his practices, and dream of Quidditch at night. Quidditch was his new unhealthy obsession – Quidditch was his new Percy.

It still didn't get all of the thoughts out of his head, though.

Percy, of course, was none the wiser. For someone so smart, he really was oblivious sometimes. He wasn't any the wiser to Oliver's feelings and Oliver hoped it stayed that way. He couldn't bear it if Percy found it – Because Percy would be disgusted by him. Percy would never speak to him again. And he couldn't do that to himself. If he couldn't have Percy for a lover, the least he could do was have him for a best friend.

Yet it seemed Oliver was still destined to screw up more, because after Hogwarts finished and Oliver was signed onto Puddlemere United and Percy joined the Ministry, he broke nearly all contact with him, in an attempt to finally get over his childhood crush and move on with his new life.

(Plus, he heard that Percy turned into a real bastard later in life, abandoning his family and fighting against Dumbledore and Harry Potter. Oliver didn't know how that could be Percy – Percy who loved his family dearly and had always looked up to Dumbledore as a role model. Still, people change.)

But three years after the Battle of Hogwarts is over, when Oliver runs into Percy in Diagon Alley for the first time in years where Oliver learns Percy's no longer with the Ministry, instead running a joke shop with his brother, George, and no longer with Penny, since she died along with his other brother, Fred, in the battle, and in turn, Percy learns that Oliver is a starter for Puddlemere now, and back living in London after a long time away.

Percy asks Oliver if he wants to get a couple of butterbeers, for old times' sake. Oliver accepts. The two have a great evening of laughing, joking, and reminiscing about old times.

Then Percy asks why Oliver stopped talking to him. Oliver's heart almost skips a beat – He'd gotten over his crush on Percy a long time ago, of course. (Well, he still had lingering feelings, after all these years, but those were only to be expected – Percy was his first crush, after all.)

Oliver gives a vague answer. Percy looks at him like he's an absolute idiot, before reaching over the table and kissing Oliver full on the mouth. Oliver looks up at Percy in shock. Percy just shakes his head, saying that Oliver was completely clueless, and that Percy had feelings for him throughout all their years at Hogwarts, and Oliver was just too stupid to see.

Oliver reaches over and he kisses Percy this time, slowly and gently, murmuring about how stupid Percy was not to see his blatantly obvious feelings.

Oliver wonders why neither of them did this sooner. It could have saved them both years of heartache, if only they just admitted to having a little crush on their best friend.

Because sometimes, being best friends can lead to so much more.

At least, that's how Oliver saw it.


End file.
